Swimming
by Caty-Cross
Summary: It was a regular monday morning for Demyx, but what could make his day perfect? Boy x boy love, if you don't like it don't read rated T for Cid's bad language!


Oookay here is a little story I knocked off one night after roleplaying with **AkuDemyfan **XD Hope you enjoy it! It's so sweet I got toothache just writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Final Fantasy :)

* * *

It was a regular Monday morning. Demyx yawned as he walked down the stairs from the small apartment he shared with his two lovers, Axel and Zexion. He had slept alone last night; the other two had been on night guard duty.

He pushed open the kitchen door and stumbled inside.

Cloud was sat at the table munching on an apple and talking to Zack, who was leaning on the counter by the fridge. Aerith and Tifa were sat at the opposite side of the table discussing the re-building of the school. Yuffie was sat with the triplets, teaching them to do Cat's Cradle with a loop of coloured elastic.

Vincent and Cid were standing by the counters, talking. Vincent was actually genuinely smiling.

"Morning Demy!" Yuffie said brightly as he wandered across the kitchen, almost tripping over Marlene who seemed to have turned the area around Aerith and Tifa into a teddy bears picnic.

"Morning!" Demyx greeted her, smiling.

He headed to the fridge, greeting them as he passed. He elbowed Zack out of the way and opened the fridge door. He was delighted to see that there was still a bowl of fruit salad in there. He took it out and closed the fridge. He elbowed Zack out of the way again and opened a drawer to get a spoon.

He sat at the table with his bowl and watched Yuffie and the triplets. Kadaj was enthralled by what she was doing, Yazoo was watching intently, taking it all in, and Loz looked a little confused.

Demyx smiled and continued to eat, listening to the conversations going on around him.

"Awww come on Cloudy, it'll be fun!"

"Fun for you, you mean"

"Yes that would work! They can easily get hold of some materials and then building it should be easy!"

"Mmmhmm I think the new roof, yes what is it honey? Really? Does Chocobo know? Awww, anyway yes, the new roof should have proper insulation and…"

"And then you pull on the left side and VOILA!"

"An' then the fucker he says, 'jus' you go an' find me that there materia an' ah jus' sat down and finished ma tea, screw him!"

Demyx giggled and stood up, he washed his empty bowl and sighed. He stretched and looked at the clock. There was still half an hour before the other two got off their shift.

He made up his mind to go for a swim before he saw them. He headed to the front door and was almost bowled over by Denzel as the chestnut haired boy ran inside.

"Cloud! Cloud! Oh, sorry Demyx, CLOUD!!" Denzel cried as he ran to the blonde.

Demyx shook his head and left the house. He walked through the town. He nodded and greeted people as he passed them. The sun was shining down, bright and warm, and the inhabitants of Hollow Bastion were taking advantage of the glorious weather.

Some were fixing their houses, many had been wrecked during the fighting. Some were hanging out washing in gardens, some were helping to re-build the shops, church and other community buildings. Children ran here and there, dodging adults, laughing and calling to each other, playing games happily, without a care in the world.

Demyx hummed as he walked and was soon pounced on by a ragamuffin group of children led by Denzel.

"Demyx! Demyx!" They cried.

Demyx laughed. He knew what they wanted.

"Demyx, got anything nice today?" Denzel asked grinning at him mischievously.

"Hmmm," Demyx pretended to think, he put his hands into his pockets as if looking for something.

"Please Demyx! Please!" They chorused.

"Oh," Demyx pulled a paper bag from his pocket. "Well, what have we here, I was saving these…" He teased them.

"Please! Demyx please!!" The children begged.

Demyx laughed and handed the bag of sweets to Denzel. The children cheered triumphantly

"Share them equally kids!" Demyx called after them as they ran down the street, gleefully waving the sweets around and yelling.

Demyx shook his head, smiling, and carried on his way.

When he reached the beach it was empty. There was no one in sight.

Demyx sighed and pulled of his t-shirt, letting it fall to the ground. He stood, in only his swim shorts, and watched the sun sparkle off the deep blue sea.

Perfect.

Almost perfect.

It would be better if Axel and Zexion were here.

He walked down to the water and stepped in. It was cold, but not unbearably so. Besides, he could hardly be called a water wielder if he couldn't handle cold water.

He waded out and then slowly sunk into the water. He swum gracefully out, enjoying the soft slip of water on his skin. He swam slowly, calmly.

He turned onto his back and lay, bobbing up and down on the waves, staring up at the wide expanse of light blue sky.

He would remain like this forever if they let him. At peace, on the sea. Slowly bobbing up and down, up and down. His breathing soft and his heartbeat providing a rhythm to his life.

He breathed in, as the swells pushed him up, and out, as they dropped him down. The water was warm now. He closed his eyes.

"Demyx!"

Demyx opened his eyes. He was still bobbing up and down. He didn't know if he had fallen asleep or had been drifting in that space between the world of sleep and the waking world. He sat up, swinging his legs down into the water, and looked over at the beach.

Zexion was standing knee deep in the water, wearing swim shorts and a white shirt, waving at him. Axel was standing on the shore, keeping well away from the water, and wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

Demyx's face brightened at the sight of them. He swum out to Zexion and then ran to him when the water got too shallow for swimming.

"Zexy!" He cried. Zexion laughed as Demyx engulfed him in a wet, sea-smelling hug.

"Hey Demy, missed you too" The smaller Nobody smiled up at him. Demyx grinned and kissed him. Then he headed out of the water and over to Axel.

"Hey Dem, enjoying yourself?" Axel smiled at him, capturing him in a towel before hugging him.

"I was! You should come in the water, Axel. It's really nice!" Demyx smiled, wrapped in his towel with Axel's arms around him.

"Nah, water ain't my thing" Axel smiled, he leaned down and kissed Demyx.

"Unless, of course, it comes in the form of a tall, blonde Nobody." He said with his roguish grin in place.

Demyx laughed and Zexion smiled as he approached them. Axel reached out an arm to Zexion and the blue-haired Schemer joined the hug.

Demyx wrapped one arm around Axel and one around Zexion.

Now, it was perfect.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review it makes me happy ^^ and Demyx will give you a cookie :P


End file.
